


Personal Log - New Year's Day

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: SS Centaur [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - General
Genre: Diary, Personal Logs, RPG, SS Centaur, Star Trek References, Star Trek Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Personal Log, New Year's Day





	Personal Log - New Year's Day

Counsellor St Clair,  Personal Log 

New Year’s Day

It’s a new year, and a new posting. While many of my fellow crew mates are off at the big party, I’m still unpacking.  My quarters are adequate.  Plenty of room for the cats and room for my husband if he can manage to get stationed here, too.  My office is pretty small, though.  I’m hoping I can replace the garish orange couch with something a bit more...muted?  I’ve already taken down the large painting on the wall of a clown.  I mean, who had this office before me?  Did they want to give the children they counselled nightmares?  I’m waiting on a box of children’s activities to arrive and then I can unpack my children’s corner.  Children seem to open up more if  you play with them or draw with them. It’s a bit unorthodox and makes my office look more like a preschool than a counselling office, but the children at my former post seemed to actually enjoy their sessions. 

I’m nervous. This is my first posting at a starbase, my first posting in space in general.  Previously, I’ve always had offices on planets.  But....this is what I signed up for, right?  I must admit, being briefed on evacuation procedures was a bit scary, but I’ve been assured we probably won’t ever need it.  Naturally, my job will be to assist the teachers in evacuating the children...I hope if there ever is an emergency I’d have time to retrieve the cats. 

Speaking of my cats, they are finding the adjustment to space pretty easy.  They didn’t appreciate the shuttle ride, but now that they’ve been let out of their baskets and been fed, they seem to be adjusting well.  I think they miss my husband, too, though.

First appointment in the morning....I better end this log and get some sleep..


End file.
